villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Lord Shen
Pure Evil/CM? Please Read This Whole Text I know this category is highly overused and misunderstood at times But i REALLY feel as if Lord Shen is pure evil. And here is why: Even though having his reasons, what he does really puts up for it. He threatens to kill his best and most trusted minions (Most notably boss wolf , as he actually did kill him) He abused what his parents created and killed with it (Fireworks) He doesn't care who he kills, he is ruthless and kills anything that comes in his way. And the biggest point, at the end of the movie, where he gets a really good chance of redeeming himself, when Po says "You gotta let go of that stuff from the past, it just doesn't matter! The only thing that matters is what you choose to be now!" And he says Po does have a point, but then instantly activates his brutal nature and starts heading for killing Po. I don't know about you, but that seems like pure evil to me. If you remove the category, please respond to this first! And come up with a reasonable argument, not just "he no pure evil lol cuz he use d to be good" JoElkis (talk) 00:23, June 20, 2017 (UTC) From what I hear he cares some for the Soothsayer even showing her mercy and setting her free, under Tragic, Honorable and Insecure which is impossible to be listed as actually Pure Evil. Even the smallest of a redeeming featured in the present or not proven to be fake prevents one from being Pure Evil. Jester of chaos (talk) 00:34, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Misanthrope? Since when humans appear in Kung fu Panda films? I don't understand. Spyro Doomfire (talk) 20:49, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Categories That Need to be Discussed Shen is not Tragic As much as I sympathise with/for Shen and want to put him as Tragic, he cannot qualify as such. Villains who brought said tragedy on themselves and blamed others for it cannot qualify. The most sympathetic category Shen can have is Inscure. Shen is not Pure Evil While Shen easily hits the Heinous Standards criteria, he fails most of the others. A key trait of an Insecure character is that they might stop their villainous acts if given love and acceptance, while a Pure Evil's self esteem issues are not their defining trait. Shen was always troubled by the thought of his parents banishing him, and considered stopping his actions when the soothsayer revealed that his parents did love him. Pure Evil and Insecure are incompatible. Can Shen Qualify for Suicidal? Indeed, villains accidentally cause their own death do not qualify, but seeing Shen's speed and agility, he may have been able to escape the falling cannon. The fact that he simply allowed it to crush him without a single attempt to save himself makes me think he could qualify. One more thing, when Po redirects Shen's final cannonball right back to his own ship, Shen makes no attempt to leap to safety, he just stands there is it destroys his ship. Can Shen Qualify for Necessary Evil? It was Shen's actions that made Po what he was today. If Shen never led the attack on the panda village, Po would not have been taken to Ping's restaurant, or trained at the Jade Palace. ZiilLosDiiDu (talk) 17:38, September 1, 2018 (UTC)ZiilLosDiiDu